


Punishment

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instant messenger conversation between Brian and Justin about Justin’s bedtime curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk and a bit of humor

_3:02 AM user bkinney sign in_

_3:02 AM user bkinney sign in_

3:02 AM **me:** it’s after 3

3:02 AM **JUSTIN:** almost done

3:02 AM **me:** you’re late

3:02 AM **JUSTIN:** fuck, I said I’m almost done!

3:03 AM **me:** we have an agreement

3:03 AM **JUSTIN:** I haven’t broken it  
am home

3:03 AM **me:** home, yes, but you’re not in bed

3:04 AM **JUSTIN:** not going to be if you don’t leave me alone  
must finish this project  
you want me to finish school, remember?

3:04 AM **me:** liar  
you don’t want me to leave you alone  
want me to eat your ass  
fuck you for every minute you’re making me wait

3:04 AM **JUSTIN:** don’t

3:04 AM **me:** don’t stop? won’t

_Last message sent 3:04 am_

3:05 AM **JUSTIN:** need your tongue insi-

_JUSTIN is typing_

3:05 AM **JUSTIN:** meant, need to complete this  
will be quick, promise

3:05 AM **me:** no, you won’t  
going to rim you  
shove my fingers up your ass  
fuck you ‘till you beg me to let you come  
not going to be anything quick about it

3:06 AM **JUSTIN:** …

_JUSTIN is typing_

3:06 AM **JUSTIN:** you’re not playing fair

3:06 AM **me:** I don’t plan on playing  
you, me, my cock, your ass, no toys

_JUSTIN is typing_

3:07 AM **JUSTIN:** want to play

3:07 AM **me:** maybe the second time  
but only if you come now  
rephrase  
get your ass over here right now

3:08 AM **JUSTIN:** it’s 3:08 AM - that’s 8 times, right?

3:08 AM **me:** get  
your  
fucking  
ass  
over  
here  
NOW

3:08 AM **JUSTIN:** coming

_Justin is offline and can't receive messages right now._

_3:09 AM user bkinney signed out_


End file.
